1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trigger lever arrangements and, more particularly: to a handle mounted trigger lever arrangement utilized for solution release in an extractor.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The use of a handle mounted trigger lever arrangement for solution dispensing in an extractor or the like is old and well known. Such arrangements are even known to provide more than one step in the "throw" of the usual connecting Bowden wire cable or linkage to vary the strength of a cleaning solution flow to the floor or carpet. However, these arrangements or other known multi-position trigger lever arrangements utilize a somewhat cumbersome disposition of, e.g., two triggers, adjusting nuts or a complicated trigger, itself, to obtain this function. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a simply operated and functioning trigger lever arrangement that was easily user controlled and quickly adjusted to its multi-positions.
It is, therefore, on object of the present invention to provide an improved trigger lever arrangement.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a trigger lever arrangement in an extractor or the like.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a trigger lever easily released to a second position of adjustment by operation of an adjacent button.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a trigger lever arrangement having a deformable button operated member which is, in at least one position of the trigger lever, interposed in the volume swept by the trigger lever to prevent additional unaided movement by it.
It is an even further object of the invention to provide a deformable button operated member which may be deformed to permit release swinging of a trigger lever member adjacent to it.